the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bobby-o and Lori-et/Chapter 8: Think of a Shorter Name For This Chapter
Chapter 8: Think of a Shorter Name for this Chapter is the eighth chapter of "[[Bobby-o and Lori-et|'Bobby-o and Lori-et']]". Summary When Lincoln and Lori got back home at the Loud House, Lori informed Lincoln to tell the other sisters of a very important meeting in her room within the next few minutes. While Lincoln did as he was instructed, he decided to go straight to Lisa first, since she the most smartest one of all of his sisters. When Lincoln got to Lily and Lisa's bedroom, he only found Lisa. Luckily, Lily was with her parents, so he wouldn't have to worry about her listening in. When Lincoln brought Lisa up to speed on what happened, Lisa paid no heed to Lincoln's idea of setting up a top secret meeting. She would inform her other sisters of this once the meeting with Lori would be adjourned. For now, they would have to attend Lori's meeting first, right after informing their other siblings. Meanwhile, back in Great Lakes City, Bobby and Ronnie Anne had gotten back to their apartment. Bobby told Ronnie Anne to inform of her cousins of a special announcement he has to make.While Ronnie Anne did what she was told, she also told them of another Top Secret meeting being held in the basement of the building. She didn't want her big brother to find out, so she would have to tell them after he made his announcement. Back the the Loud House, the Loud Sibilings have all assembled in Lori and Leni's room. Lori took the stand as she began the meeting. Lori: I have summoned you all here today because I have a very special announcement. The Loud Sisters and Lincoln, who was aware of Lori's plan, started to listen to what she had to say. Lori: There will come a time when I literally won't be home as much as you think. Should anything happen to me, I want you all to know that I have made a precaution for you. Leni, will you come here. As Leni approached the stand, Lori placed her hands on her shoulders. Lori: Leni, I want you to know that if I ever decide to move out, you will be the new head sister of the house. The Loud Sisters were shocked to hear of this news especially Leni, who started tearing up. Leni: But Lori, why? Lori: Don't worry, Leni. You'll have Lincoln and the others to look out for you. I know you'll keep them safe for me. Lori gave Leni a hug and she gave a hug to every one of her siblings, especially Lincoln. Lori: And with that, I hereby declare the meeting adjourned. Lisa: Um... if I may intervene, eldest sister... I have a few words I'd like to say. Lori: Alright, go ahead. I have to go do some things by myself anyways. As Lori left the room, Lisa took the stand. Lisa: Siblings, our brother has informed me of something quite dire concerning our eldest sister, Lori. But we shall not discuss of that matter right now. We shall hold another meeting in the garage, but it must be kept TOP SECRET from Lori and our parental units. Lincoln and I will let you know when the meeting shall take place. But until then, you can go about with your own things. Until we are ready, I hereby declare this meeting adjourned... for now. The other Loud Sisters were confused. What did Lincoln tell Lisa? And what was this dire news about Lori that plagued their minds? Only time would tell. Meanwhile, once again at the Casagrande Apartment Building, Bobby and Ronnie Anne has rounded up all of their cousins: Carlotta, CJ, Carlino (Carl) and Carlitos. Bobby had an important announcement to make: Bobby: Guys, I'm going to be honest with you: I might consider not running the bodega anymore. The cousins were confused, but Carl was enlighted by Bobby's decision. Bobby: Ever since the Loud/Casagrande Family picnic had been ruined, I haven't been myself. So, in about another week, I'm going to take a personal trip to get some things to help improve the bodega, but after that I will officially retire. He then turned to Carl. Bobby: Carl, I know you'll be a better bodega owner than I would be.That's why I know you'll make not myself proud, but our abuelito proud as well. Carl: Bobby, Bobby, Bobby... You seem tense. I theenk thees personal treep ees just thee theeng to fix that. You just leeve the bodega to me. Bobby: Thanks, Carl. I knew I could count on you. Then Bobby turned to the rest of his siblings. Bobby: Guys, I don't know what'll happen when I'm gone, but no matter what happens, I'll always love you guys very much. You are all my familia. Bobby hugged all of his cousins and Ronnie Anne before walking away. CJ seemed sad that Bobby was going away for a little while, but he'll be glad when he comes back. But Ronnie Anne told him that there was more to this trip than he knows. Ronnie Anne told all of her cousins of a very special TOP SECRET meeting being held in the apartment basement. She told them to come down when the time was right. The cousins were confused. What did Ronnie Anne had to tell them? And why hold a meeting in the basement? Only Ronnie Anne knows what was really going on with her brother. Later that evening, after the Louds had their dinner, Lincoln and Lisa were all set in the garage. As Lincoln tried contacting Ronnie Anne on his laptop, Lisa would go to inform the other Loud sisters of the very important TOP SECRET meeting concerning Lori. When the Loud Sisters minus Lily and Lori came into the garage, Lisa told him that they have arrived. But Lincoln only needed a few moments before the meeting could start. Over at the Casagrande Apartment Basement, Ronnie Anne had gathered her cousins to the secret room in the basement, where they would be able to hear what she had to say. But first, she had to make contact with another guest: Once Lincoln and Ronnie Anne had managed to connect to each other via video chat, Lincoln hooked his laptop up to Lisa's monitor, where they can both tell the Loud Siblings and the Casagrande Cousins the truth of Lori and Bobby's true plan. In that knowledge, Lisa had started the meeting. Lisa: Sisters, the reason we have gathered you all here in the solitude of the garage is because Lincoln and another special guest have some dire news regrading out eldest sister, Lori. The Loud Sisters wondered why Lori was acting like she made Leni the new head sister. Lisa: I have a sense of forboding doubt that there was a reason why Lori made Leni the new head sister. Our brother, Lincoln and his associate have gathered some news regarding Lori's true nature. Lincoln had managed to turn on Lisa's monitor, showing both Ronnie Anne and her cousins. Knowing that they were still in a family feud with them, the Loud Sisters and the Casagrande Cousins still managed to get along with each other, even in spite of the adults at each other's throats. Lisa: Lincoln and Ronnie Anne have discovered what Lori and Bobby are planning to do. Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, are you ready to tell them what you told me? Lincoln and Ronnie Anne both looked at each other and they both nodded. The time to tell them had come. Lincoln: (to his sisters) Lori only made Leni the new head sister because she and her boyfriend are up to something. Lincoln: Lori is going to be picked up by Bobby sometime next week, because in order for them to be together... they had to do something risky: Ronnie Anne: And my brother told you that he was going to take a personal trip by himself. But he was actually going to do something else... The Loud Sisters and the Casagrande Cousins asked them what Lori and Bobby had plan to do. And in unison, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne told them the truth: Lincoln/Ronnie Anne: Lori and Bobby... are going to run away from home before Lori's graduation! The shocking news of Lori and Bobby running away caused confusion and panic amogst both the Loud Sisters and the Casagrande Cousins. They didn't know what to do. They couldn't convince them to stay, but they couldn't tell the adults about it. However, Lisa holding a buzzhorn silenced the room. Lisa: I had feared that it would come to this. Lori and Bobby eloping to escape their families and all to just be together. We cannot convince them to reconsider, but I do have a plan to ensure their safety. Both the Loud Sisters, the Casagrande Cousins, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne prepared to listen to Lisa's query. Lisa: We shall send two spies to keep an eye on them. But in order to do that, we will have to make certain arrangements. First, we shall need two volunteers to follow Lori and Bobby. One from our family and one from Ronnie Anne's. Of course, the Loud Sisters did their "Dibs Not" game, only for Lincoln to once again fail to notice. Therefore, he would be the one to spy on Lori. Ronnie Anne vouched to stay behind and keep her family from finding out about Lori and Bobby running away with each other, but her cousins also did a "Dibs Not" game, therefore making Ronnie Anne the only one who last. And so, she had no choice but to tag along with Lincoln. Lisa: Now that we have our spies, we will need to prepare for Lori and Bobby's secret departure. LJ, you and Lincoln will go to a bicycle store and buy two bikes. But know this, while one of the bicycles will be for Lincoln to ride on, the other bike will be for Ronnie Anne. However, knowing that they cannot keep up with Lori and Bobby's mode of transport, this is where Lana and myself will come in: We will be making changes and modifications to both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's bikes. I have made designs for a motor to be run by purified water. We shall make two motors for the bikes to help Lincoln and Ronnie Anne drive right behind Lori and Bobby. In addition to the modified bikes, I will also make two GPS trackers to help keep track of where Lori and Bobby are going. Luckily, I was able to get some of Lori's DNA samples. When everyone asked how she got DNA samples, she simply couldn't tell them. Lisa: But this I do know: With this DNA/GPS Tracker, we will be able to follow Lori wherever she goes. Ronnie Anne: But what about my brother? Won't you need his DNA sample, too? Lisa: That won't be necessary. Since Bobby would be most likely be with Lori, his DNA sample won't be needed. But there is one concern I have: How are you going to congregate with Lincoln? Ronnie Anne didn't know how she would be able to sneak out of the apartment without Bobby or her family knowing. But Carlota had a perfect idea: Carlota: If I may make a suggestion, I think I might know of a way to smuggle Ronnie Anne out of the apartment and into my brother's car. It'll be top secret, but I can assure you that I'll make sure she'll get to your place ASAP. Lisa: Very well then. But know this: Lori and Bobby will run away before Lori's High School Graduation. We only have until next week to make the preparations. (to the Casagrandes) I wish all of you the best of luck. Operation: Follow Lori and Bobby to ensure their safety and also think of a shorter name for this operation will soon be active! Carlota: You know, maybe we should call this operation: Guardian Cupids. Ronnie Anne: Why call it that? Carlota: 'Cause you and your boyfriend will be together on this mission. Lincoln/Ronnie Anne: I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND/HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! Lisa: Lincoln! Ronnie Anne! Please! Now is not the time for objections. We must prepare for your long journey. It will be dangerous, but only you two can ensure our eldest sister's safety. CJ: Don't forget Bobby, too. Lisa: Yes, Bobby too. Ronnie Anne: Ok, Carlota. I trust you'll help us out, right? Carlota: You can count on me, Ronnie Anne! Lisa: Lynn, can you help Lincoln and Ronnie Anne prepare for this journey? Lynn: Roger! I'll find them the most fastest, most aerodynamic bikes they'll ever seen! Right, Link? Lincoln: We'll see if we can convince our dad. Lisa: See that you do. Until then, I shall consider this meeting adjourned. (to the Casagrandes) Good Luck, my friends. And most luck to you, Ronnie Anne. Lincoln and I shall see you in this garage. This will be our meeting point. Ronnie Anne gave her a salute before Lisa turned off the monitor. Lisa: Siblings, let us hope this mission does not mean an untimely death for one of our own. To Be Continued... Category:Bobby-o and Lori-et chapters Category:Lori and Bobby-focused